Farewell
Farwell is the nineteenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse overall. It aired on December 10, 2006. Plot: The episode starts off as Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Peanut Cop are crawling through a vent, so they can bust into Shark's Monitor Room. Though, there are many Bowtie Bots trying to stop them from doing so. After Peanut Cop throws a grenade that completely destroys the robots, they try to sneakily attack Shark. Though, the camera cuts to the interior of Shark's monitor room, where he can hear Peanut Cop stumbling through the vent. We can also see Shark and the 2nd Eye holding the original Eye and Golden Joe hostage. This doesn't stop the gang from trying to save their friends, as a bomb goes off, causing an explosion. Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, the 2nd Eye's body to burst apart and Shark's head to explode. After Shark is killed off, Skillet tears apart Golden Joe's rope, which tied him to a stool. Eventually, Fitz finds the corpse of the New Guy inside of Shark's body. Mouse asks where the mysterious Clock went. Golden Joe responds with "He hit the road, man. He Audio 5000." After this, Mouse pushes a button that reveals Shark's Jet. Fitz and the gang decide to drive the Jet through town, so they can destroy the Bowtie Bots and Hovervacs that are causing chaos in the city. The Eye says that he will take the New Guy to the river, as the water will heal him. The screen cuts to the Rectangular Businessman making his bank appear out of thin air, just by saying "appear." As he enters his home, the Shadowy Figure suddenly appears, as his unintelligible garbling has a mean attitude. They talk about Mouse trying to save his friends. Along with the Businessman admitting that "Shark was just a pawn. Control was only in his mind." He also says "The aspirin farms are near harvest, and Mouse has done everything exactly as predicted." After they both talk about Amalockh bringing darkness, the Businessman says "We all make choices. I choose victory." After he says this, the Businessman turns the Shadowy Figure into a black liquid and traps him inside a jar. The square being says "Ship mode go", which enables the top of the bank to blast away, as it appears the building turned into a spacecraft. The Corn-Droid bursts out the sewer, as it destroys many of the Hovervacs. Liquor tells Rooste that the robot is doing a "bang up job" and he says "You hear me Roostre?". Though, he doesn't respond, so Liquor goes down to check on him. Once he finds him, he sees that his body is motionless, as a blue orb is hovering around him. The blue orb reveals itself as CJ Muff, a being that escaped Q109. Muff tells Liquor to make sure Mouse and the gang meet him by the river, or else they "won't get through the force." Fitz is driving the shark-shaped aircraft as Peanut Cop reveals that the Hovervacs harvest aspirin and fields of it are everywhere. Below, several bowtie bots tear apart a road, uncovering massive amounts of aspirin, which the hovervacs quickly suck into their vacuum appendages. In Shark's Jet, Skillet mans the gun turret and fights off several tie-bots. Eventually, the ship is struck by the Rectangular Businessman's flying bank and it quickly rams into the streets below. Liquor watches from below, as the jet crashes into a building, before screeching to a halt on a city street. After exiting the burning wreckage, Fitz clutches Skillet's helmet and goggles, as he, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe lament the loss of their friend, who is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Rectangular Businessman's ship is demolished by the now gigantic Amalockh, sending the liquefied Shadowy Figure out into the flames of the city. Characters: Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Peanut Cop, Bowtie Bots, Shark, 2nd Eye, Golden Joe, The Eye, New Guy, Rectangular Businessman, Shadowy Figure, Hovervacs, Human Citizens (Cameos) Liquor, Roostre, CJ Muff & Amalockh. Notable Objects and Locations: Corn-Droid, Shark's Jet, Shark's Monitor Room, Sewer System & Rectangular Businessman's Bank. Notes/Trivia: * When this episode aired on Adult Swim Fix, several sound effects and lines of dialogue were absent, including the Peanut Cop's dialogue before breaking out of the shaft, the Cop and Golden Joes' argument about who gets to drive Shark's jet, the squelching sound of the watery Shadowy Figure and the reverb to Joe's voice in his final spoken line. * The opening sequence for this episode was shortened down to just text reading "12 Oz. Mouse" with a flaming city in the background, due to the episode being extended. * When Skillet, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman and Fitz are facing forward and are shooting Shark, a side view of Skillet is shown. This is because he was "yanked out of a clipart book" and no other poses were created for him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2